la vie de Harry
by mangafana
Summary: Et si Harry avait été élevé par Lord Voldemort? un papa gateau prêt à tout pour son fils.oneshot yaoï HxD J'espère qu'il vous plaira. UA. yaoï


Titre :la vie de Harry

Auteur :mangafana

j'espère que ça va vous plaire. j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais c'est ma première fic écrite sur Harry Potter et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

31 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow

Il venait de pénétrer dans la maison, il avait tué James Potter, cet idiot qui avait cru pouvoir lui résister. Puis il avait monté les escaliers pour trouver ce bébé qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Il avait tué la mère, mais qu'avait-elle cette idiote à crier et à le supplier, comme si LUI lord Voldemort pouvait faire preuve de pitié ou de compassion, tssssskkk.

Il s'était approché du berceau, et avait entendu un rire. Il s'était penché, et avait regardé le nourrisson dans les yeux. Alors c'était ça qui le menaçait, qui menaçait sa vie et son statut ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Et surtout, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il leva sa baguette et, toujours regardant le bébé dans les yeux, il lança le sort mortel. Le sortilège frappa le petit de plein fouet mais, miraculeusement, le sort ne le tua pas mais retourna à l'envoyeur. Le lord ne dut qu'à sa souplesse d'éviter le sort. Il resta un instant pétrifié puis regarda l'enfant à nouveau. Comment un enfant de tout juste un an pouvait lui renvoyer un sort aussi puissant ??? Il se tourna vers le bébé et le détailla. Le bébé avait une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête. Une plaie en forme d'éclair se trouvait sur son front, elle saignait mais pas abondamment. Il avait de grands yeux verts, fixés sur lui. Un visage assez fin avec une peau blanche et il était assez petit pour un nourrisson, mais après tout, que demander de plus alors que la mère avait accouché de lui pendant la guerre, alors qu'elle était traquée et morte de peur à l'idée de mourir par sa main avec son enfant. Il semblait toutefois en bonne santé.

Le bébé ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et à présent, il levait les mains vers lui en riant et en souriant. Lord Voldemort, le plus craint de tous les sorciers depuis une bonne centaine d'année se pencha et pris le bébé dans ses bras. Il le porta sur un bras et le regarda de plus prêt. Non vraiment, il ne lui trouvait rien de spécial, mais une idée de génie le frappa soudain. Il sourit, pris l'enfant avec lui et sorti de la maison avant de la détruire entièrement.

présent

Lord Voldemort était confortablement assis sur son trône, au manoir Riddle et il repensait à la manière dont il avait eu son fils. Oui, son fils. Il avait recueilli le fils de son ennemi et l'avait élevé comme le sien, sans distinction et il n'était pas exagérer de dire qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait autant qu'un père puisse aimer son fils.

Il repensait également à la manière dont il avait conquit l'Angleterre, puis l'Europe par la suite. Avec quelle facilité il avait abattu Dumbledore et renversé le gouvernement, aussi bien moldu que sorcier. Avec quelle joie il avait conquit Poudlard, privé de son défenseur. A présent il n'y avait plus qu'une maison à Poudlard, Serpentard. Il avait tué les moldus en masse et élevé ses plus hauts mangemort en titre de noblesse. Et il avait élevé son fils comme il pensait devoir le faire. Manque de chance, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'espérait.

Harry était un gentil garçon, très beau, toujours souriant, d'une amabilité peu courante, courtois, galant, … il avait toutes les qualités, il l'avait élevé dans le but qu'il soit un parfait gentleman, ce qui l'avait aussi entraîné à sa perte. Harry n'était pas cruel, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir et ne savait pas torturer. Il lui avait pourtant donné les meilleurs professeurs, Bellatrix et Mac Nair étaient pourtant excellent dans ce domaine mais Harry était trop sensible et ne supportait pas ses séances. Son père lui avait donc permit d'arrêter ces leçons. Il était aussi très intelligent. Bien qu'il ait 15 ans, Harry était bien plus avancé que les autres élèves de son âge de Poudlard. Severus, son professeur privé, et lui-même y avaient veillés. Après tout, être le prince de tout un royaume était un rôle risqué et il devait savoir se défendre en toutes circonstances. Mais seulement avec des sorts de magie blanche, au grand désespoir de Voldemort. Et Harry était également très naïf. Mais cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, après tout, c'est lui qui avait restreint le nombre de ses connaissances et ne le laissait pas allez à Poudlard. Mais cette année, ce serait différent, il avait décidé que son fils devait voir d'autres personnes, faire d'autres connaissances et d'autres expériences. Mais pas seul, ah non, il n'allait pas laisser son fils chéri, la prunelle de ses yeux seule dans Poudlard, à la merci de bien des malades. Il allait lui assigner un garde du corps. En fait, voilà quelques années déjà que Voldemort c'était résigner, son fils ne pourrait jamais reprendre sa charge à sa mort, il était bien trop …. Trop, … Trop, quoi !!! Pas du tout ce qu'il fallait pour gouverner. Il fallait quelqu'un avec de la poigne, de la personnalité, du charisme et qui n'avait pas peur des massacres sur le trône. Et il savait justement QUI pourrait le remplacer. Le seul problème était qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils se retrouve à la rue et en danger s'il venait à mourir et il fallait que la monté au trône de son successeur soit légitime aussi avait-il décidé que Harry épouserait son poulain. Celui-ci n'avait pas à se plaindre, il récoltait tout un royaume, et pas mal d'argent, ainsi bien sûr que son fils, qui était parfait (sauf ce petit défaut de sensiblerie mais personne ne s'en souciait). L'heureux élu n'avait franchement rien à dire. Le tout maintenant était de convaincre son fils. Il avait beau être gentil et patient, si quelque chose lui déplaisait, il ne se gênait pas pour le dire, ni pour le montrer !!!

Il réfléchissait donc à la situation depuis bien une heure quand il décida, finalement, que la franchise et l'honnêteté (qu'il détestait ses mots) était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire dans cette situation. Enfin, pas toute la vérité mais une bonne partie, un peu déguisée peut-être mais bon, personne ne le remarquera, surtout pas Harry.

Il se leva de son trône, parcourue plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il toqua, puis attendit qu'une voie lui dise d'entrer. Il franchit donc la porte sur le champs.

Comme toujours quand il rentrait dans cette pièce, il fit une grimace intérieure. Elle était tellement éclairée et pleine de couleur que ça le rendait malade mais bon, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne voyait pas son fils dans l'obscurité. C'est bien connu, une belle plante à besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour pousser, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait poussé son petit bonhomme. Comme il était loin le temps ou il avait fait ses premiers pas ou encore quand il lui réclamait des histoires, tard le soir, ou encore quand … Non, non, Tom, arrête, tu deviens trop sensible.

Il regarda son fils, qui était affalé sur son grand lit à baldaquin d'un blanc échu et qui lisait un grand livre sur l'histoire des mages noirs que lui avait conseillé Severus. Son fils était vraiment très beau. Il était assez petit et assez maigre pour son age, il était pourtant très bien traiter et ne manquait jamais de rien mais comme il était petit de naissance, ça lui était rester. Il avait des yeux verts flamboyants et des cheveux assez longs, qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos d'un noir d'ébène. Il les retenaient toujours avec un élastique assez lâche pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas. Son fils était vraiment magnifique. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et un sourire apparu sur son visage en voyant son père dans l'entrée. Tom n'avait jamais pu résister à ce sourire, ce gosse lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait !!!

"-Père, quelle bonne surprise, comment allez-vous ? C'est rare de vous voir en pleine journée.

-Bien, je vais bien, et toi ?

-Ca peut aller. Enfin, ça irait certainement mieux si je n'étais pas obliger de lire ce vieux livre poussiéreux et totalement soporifique. Mais n'en parlons plus (déclara t-il avait de jeter son livre au loin sur le lit puis se tournant vers son père) que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Et bien vois-tu, dans mon infini faiblesse, j'ai décidé de céder à un de tes caprices …

-Je ne fais pas de caprices !!!

-Oh, tu ne va pas de mettre à bouder tout de même !!!

-Hum !!!

-Enfin bref, donc je disais, je cède à une de tes demandes et j'ai décidé de t'envoyer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée.

-Oh c'est vrai, merci père, merci, je vous adore …" déclara Harry en se jetant aux bras de son père. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue plusieurs fois. Tom ri, serra Harry contre lui, et s'assis sur son lit. Il détacha l'adolescent et lui dit :

"-Mais il y a des conditions pour que tu puisses y aller.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Très bien, alors pour commencer, et pour que tu ne sois pas seul là bas, je vais te donner un fiancer.

-Un QUOI ?

-Un fiancé. Qui à déjà fait plusieurs années à Poudlard, qui connaît les lieux, qui est influant et pourra repousser les importuns et qui est puissant pour te protéger. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi fait en sorte que la personne que j'ai choisie soit gentille avec toi et bien de sa personne. Je ne voudrais pas que mes petits enfants ressemblent à des trolls !!!

-…Mais … Père, je sais que je ne suis pas très au fait de ses choses mais … Si nous sommes un couple d'homme, alors nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il existe une potion de conception pour que les hommes tombent enceinte. Mais ne te tracasse pas avec ça, tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, et il faut déjà que tu t'entendes bien avec ton fiancé." Voyant que Harry allait répondre quelque chose, Tom repris la parole pour dire :

"Ce dernier point n'est pas négociable jeune homme, Poudlard égale fiancé, sinon, tu reste ici, c'est à toi de voir."

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Le jeune homme se tortilla mais fini par dire d'un ton résigné :

"Bon très bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré mais tu as souvent entendu parler de lui.

-Ah, qui est-ce ?

-Surprise !!! Tu le sauras la veille de la rentrée, vous vous rencontrerez lors du voyage en Poudlard express. Est-ce que ça te conviens ?

-Oui, merci père."

Harry sauta à nouveau au cou de son père et y resta accrocher pendant un bon moment. Tom resserra son étreinte autour de son fils et la laissa durer … et bien quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un vilain mage noir très très méchant qu'on a pas besoin de tendresse !!!

Le 31 juillet arriva enfin, annonçant l'arrivée officielle des 15 ans de Harry. Comme d'habitude, il fêta son anniversaire en comité restreint. Lui et son père en fait. Il ouvrit les cadeaux de son père et le remercia puis Tom sorti de sa poche une petite boite et la présenta à Harry :

"Encore un présent, père, merci !!!

-Ce n'est pas de moi Harry, ce présent viens de ton fiancé. Son père me l'a remis hier pour toi.

-Oh, c'est vrai, merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, tu le lui diras quand tu le rencontreras. C'est une charmante attention n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, une très gentille attention." Harry resta hypnotisé par la boite pendant quelques minutes encore puis finies par l'ouvrir. Il en décrocha un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif finement créer représentant un dragon, les ailes étendus. Le collier et le pendentif étaient finement ouvragés, magnifique et brillant de mille éclats.

"C'est un beau cadeau … tu ne le mets pas ?

-Si bien sur, tu me le mets père ?"

Il se retourna et laissa son père lui mettre. Il lui fit à nouveau face et Tom lui dit :

"Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de ton présent. Il ne te plaît pas ?

-Si, il est très beau.

-Alors qu'as-tu ?

-Je suis désolé, je suis encore assez mal à l'aise avec la situation.

-Tu veux dire, tes fiançailles ?

-Oui, je ne connais pas ce garçon, je ne sais rien de lui, pas même son nom, et je suis fiancé à lui, il m'offre des cadeaux et, et …

-Tout va trop vite pour toi, je comprends.

-Oui, un peu." Tom pris son fils dans ses bras et lui massa le dos. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bien choisi ton fiancé, il prendra soin de toi et fera en sorte que tu ne manque de rien, il te protégera. Vous allez bien vous entendre j'en suis sur. Mais rappelle-toi que la vie en couple demande des concessions des deux côtés tout de même. Tu le rencontreras la veille de la rentrée et après, vous aurez tout votre temps pour faire connaissance."

Il passa encore un bon moment à consoler son fils pour lui faire passer son cafard puis ils continuèrent l'anniversaire d'Harry.

1er septembre

Harry était fébrile, il avait fait ses bagages pour allez à Poudlard depuis bien une semaine et maintenant, il attendait avec son père dans un compartiment du Poudlard express. Le plus luxueux compartiment. Ils étaient arrivés tôt, son père n'aimait pas la foule, s'étaient installés dans le meilleur compartiment et maintenant, attendaient leur invité et le départ du train. Harry regardait par la fenêtre pour passer le temps et regardait les familles se dire au revoir et les enfants monter dans le train. Son père était assis sur la banquette en face de lui et avait prévu de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le train s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas que son fils reste seul pour son premier jour et ils étaient à présent en train d'attendre le fiancé d'Harry qui devait faire le voyage avec ce dernier. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils soient déranger par qui que ce soit d'imprévu vu que la porte était gardée par les gardes du corps du lord qui empêchaient quiconque d'entrer.

Harry entendit une discussion dans le couloir puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Son père lui jeta un regard puis, lâcha d'une voie lasse un « entrez » assez fort pour être entendu de l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme élégant qui s'inclina respectueusement devant le lord et son fils. Il était habiller élégamment avec une canne et de longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc. Puis il laissa la personne derrière lui apparaître. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon du même age que Harry, mais plus grand, plus costaud, il avait les cheveux aussi blanc que son père mais plus courts, couper au bol et des yeux gris orage magnifique. Il s'inclina également. Harry connaissait l'homme, Lucius Malfoy était un des mangemorts de haut rang dans l'armée de son père. Il était distingué, très cultivé, galant, et aussi très cruel. Le garçon derrière lui devait être son fils, Draco, Serpentard, très digne, très fier, et premier de toutes les années à Poudlard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père et se leva, tout comme lui.

"Ah, Lucius, Draco, vous voilà enfin !

-Désolé du retard maître.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je suis juste impatient. Harry, tu te souviens de Lucius, et je te présente Draco, son fils, … ton fiancé."

Harry salua d'un signe de tête Lucius quand il lui fut présenté puis se tourna vers Draco. Il lui fit également un signe de tête qui se voulait impassible mais rougi quasiment instantanément. Draco lui avait lancé un regard de prédateur et le détaillait ouvertement à présent, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Un silence inconfortable dura pendant encore quelque temps puis Lord Voldemort déclara :

"Bien, les garçons, le train va bientôt partir alors nous nous disons au revoir à présent."

Il se tourna vers son fils, le pris dans ses bras puis lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Soit digne d'être mon fils, laisse Draco te protéger et te guider, il sait sans doute mieux que toi quoi faire, par contre, ne le laisse pas te faire quelque chose si tu n'en as pas envie. Soit ferme et dit NON. N'hésite pas à donner des ordres, tu es mon fils, tu as tout droit sur eux. Essaye de te faire des amis tout de même. … Tu vas me manquer Harry, ce sera la première fois que nous serons séparer depuis que je t'ai recueilli. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou que tu t'ennui, que tu veux revenir à la maison ou que tu veux me parler, envoie un hibou et je serai là avant que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit." Il serra son fils encore une fois fort dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il senti un peu d'eau sur son épaule alors il attendit que ça passe puis murmura "ça va ?" Harry hocha la tête puis ils se séparèrent. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce, les regardants. Tom repris contenance puis sorti du compartiment. En passant près de Draco, il lui dit : "Tu as intérêt de prendre soin de mon fils sinon tu souffriras." Draco pâlit puis Tom disparu dans le couloir avec Lucius, laissant les garçons ensemble.

Harry poussa un soupir puis s'assit sur la banquette. Draco avait arrêté de le fixer et détaillait à présent le compartiment. Il était finement décorer, dans les tons mauves avec quelques dorures. Il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de rentrer dans ce compartiment, c'était celui réservé aux professeurs d'habitude. Pour l'occasion, les professeurs avaient été transporter dans un autre compartiment, à l'opposé du train.

"Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assieds pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, est-ce que j'ai le droit ?

-Bien sur que tu as le droit, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Vous êtes le prince, vous faites ce que vous voulez et si vous voulez que je reste debout pendant tout le trajet en train alors je devrais rester debout !

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu reste debout, je veux que tu sois à l'aise et que tu arrête de me vouvoyer, on a le même age et on est fiancés ce serai ridicule."

Draco se détendit à ces mots et s'assit sur la banquette puis il fixa Harry.

"Qu'y a t'il encore ? Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?

-Rien, je me demandais, … comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'appelle "mon prince" ? Où Harry ?

-Harry !!!

-Bien, d'accord." Harry soupira d'un air las puis dit :

"Ecoute, nous sommes fiancés alors pas de formalité entre nous. Appel moi Harry, tutoie moi et soit à l'aise, je ne vais pas te lancer le doloris si tu ne fais pas quelque chose qui ne me plait pas.

-Ah, d'accord." Après ses mots, Draco se détendit complètement et se permit à regarder de nouveau Harry. Après 5 minutes de cette « torture » pour Harry, il dit sur un ton excédé :

"QUOI ???

-Rien, je te regardais juste.

-Oui, je sais, et ça me gêne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais …parce que !!

-C'est une belle réponse ça !!!

-Enfin, je n'aime pas qu'on me dévisage, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ? Tu devrais vite t'y habituer, tu es le prince des ténèbres, le fils de notre seigneur, tu seras une curiosité à ton arrivée à Poudlard.

-Hum, je n'aime pas ça.

-En plus, tu es très beau, alors tu seras l'objet de bien des convoitises" déclara t'il, puis il ajouta plus amèrement : "malheureusement !!!"

"Pourquoi malheureusement ?

-Parce que je suis ton fiancé et que je suis très jaloux et très possessif.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

-ça veut dire que tu m'appartiens et que je ne laisserais personne t'approcher.

-Eh, je ne suis pas ta chose, je fais ce que je veux.

-Si jamais quelqu'un essaye de t'avoir, je le tuerais.

-Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas empêcher les gens de m'approcher.

-Je vais me gêner.

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Je croyais que je ne devais pas faire de formalités !!!

-Je te déteste." Puis Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et bouda.

Au bout de 10 minutes de ce silence inconfortable, Harry entendit un lourd soupire puis Draco dit :

"Ecoute, nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Nous devons passer notre vie ensemble, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître, tu ne pense pas ?

-Moui, bonne idée. …

-…

-…

-Alors, euh, comment ça va ?

-Euh, bien. … Ah, au fait, merci pour ton cadeau.

-Il t'as plut ?

-Oui, je l'ai adoré. Il est très beau.

-Bien, je suis content qu'il te plaise.

-Oui, il est très beau et le dragon est vraiment magnifique.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si fier ?

-Parce que le dragon me représente, ainsi, je serais toujours à tes côtés, voir même, toujours contre toi, à même la peau." Déclara Draco d'un air lubrique. Harry, innocence incarné, n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu mais sous le regard plus que pressant de Draco, il sentit tout de même ses jours s'échauffer.

Le temps passa paisiblement dans le compartiment. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent pendant tout le trajet en train et aucune dispute n'éclata. Ils racontèrent chacun un peu de leur vie et de leur rêve révélant un peu leur personnalité. A la fin du voyage en train, ils en avaient chacun appris un peu sur l'autre et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ainsi, Harry avait découvert que Draco était très intelligent et avait un grand sens de l'humour et Draco avait découvert, lui, que Harry était totalement innocent et totalement inconscient du charme et de l'attraction qu'il dégageait. Il résolut donc de garder constamment un œil sur lui et de le protéger coûte que coûte.

Harry et Draco avaient revêtus leur robe de sorcier et s'apprêtaient à descendre du train qui ralentissait déjà. Ils se rendirent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Une fois le train arrêté, Draco passa devant et aida Harry à descendre galamment. Ils rejoignirent une calèche où ils s'installèrent seuls. Celle-ci parti et ils discutèrent encore sur le chemin les menant à l'école. Draco aida à nouveau Harry à descendre de la calèche puis le mena jusqu'à la grande salle. Les battants s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils entrèrent. A leur arrivée, les conversations cessèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Bien sur, l'arrivée à l'école du prince des ténèbres n'était passé inaperçu pour personne aussi tous regardèrent Harry pour savoir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. En voyant tous ses yeux braqués sur lui, Harry se rapprocha de Draco et attrapa son bras en lui soufflant :"Mais qu'ont-ils donc à me fixer ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger." Il passa un bras à la taille d'Harry, lança à la ronde un regard fier et arrogant et mena son fiancé à sa table habituelle, la table de la progéniture des grands généraux…

Le directeur, un dénommé Igor Karkarof attendit les derniers retardataires et une fois que tous furent assis, il se leva et pris la parole.

"Mes enfants, comme vous le savez et comme vous avez pu le constater, le fils de notre seigneur, le prince Harry fait à présent ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Il entre directement en 5ème année. Je vous prierais de le laisser tranquille pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a également recommandé de vous prévenir que son fils était fiancé à votre camarade Draco Malfoy et qu'il serait très mal vu que quiconque s'interpose." La menace était claire et tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Qui s'y frotte … en meurt.

Puis le directeur repris son discoure :

"Bien, à présent je vais rappeler quelques règles de l'école. La forêt vous est accessible mais à vos risques et périls, je ne veux voir aucun parent débouler dans mon bureau pour se plaindre que son crétin d'enfant à perdu un bras ou une jambe, c'est bien clair ?" Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête. "Je vous rappel également que l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables est autorisé, mais que l'Avada Kedavra sera sanctionner d'une bonne centaine d'heures de retenus avec notre cher Severus si vous l'utilisez. Et enfin, la règle la plus importante, les professeurs et moi-même détestons les pleurnicheurs et quiconque viendra nous déranger sans une bonne raison sera sévèrement puni, j'espère que c'est limpide pour vous !!!" Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves hochèrent la tête. "Bien, je vais à présent vous présenter un tout nouveau membre de notre équipe professorale, mais vous le connaissez tous, bien sur, il s'agit du professeur Rogue. Il était le professeur particulier de notre prince mais étant donné que notre prince est à présent ici, le professeur l'a suivit. Ce qui m'est bien agréable vu que je lui laisse ma place de professeur pour cette discipline bien ingrate qu'est la potion avec bonheur. Bien, à présent, dépêchez vous de manger et retourner dans vos chambres." Déclara le directeur. Il s'assit et tout de suite les tables se remplirent de mets délicieux.

Le système d'éducation avait bien changé depuis l'ascension de lord Voldemort au trône. La grande salle était toujours divisée en cinq tables, quatre tables d'élèves et une de professeurs. Mais les quatre tables n'était pas régis par la maison mais par la classe sociale. Il y avait d'abord la classe des enfants des grands généraux. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais comportaient de grand nom tel que les Parkinson, les Zabini, les Bullstrode, … et bien entendu, les Malfoy, avec maintenant, le plus haut dignitaire, il y avait un Voldemort à la table. Il y avait ensuite la table un peu moins renommée mais plus nombreuse des enfants de mangemorts d'un rang assez élevé. Il y avait la table des enfants de mangemorts de basse caste. Ceux ci étaient encore plus nombreux que la précédente table. Mais ils avaient peu de privilège. Puis il y avait aussi la table des enfants de sorciers. Les parents des enfants de cette table avaient presque tous été neutre pendant la guerre. Ni pour le seigneur des ténèbres, ni pour Dumbledore. Il y avait pas mal de sang purs, comme les membres de la famille Weasley mais il y avait aussi des sang-de-bourbes. En effet, Voldemort avait décidé de voir les choses autrement. En effet, on est pas responsable de ses parents, il avait donc décidé de ne pas en vouloir à ses enfants qui avaient des parents moldus. Il les avait acceptés à Poudlard, leur offrait une éducation et aussi une chance de rapidement monter les échelons. Cette table était de loin la plus nombreuse.

Ainsi, comme pour les tables, les dortoirs étaient aussi diviser par caste, ainsi que les classes. Les hautes classes dormaient dans les cachots, les moyens dans la tour des anciens Serdaigle, les faibles dans les anciennes pénates des Poufsouffles et la basse caste dans la tour des Griffondors.

Le repas se passa calmement. Il y avait bien quelques regards lancés en direction de la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école mais celle-ci ne se rendait compte de rien et de toute façon, son fiancé lançait des regards à glacer le sang à ceux qui osaient lever les yeux sur SA propriété.

Une fois le repas fini, Draco aida Harry à sortir de table et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il se plaça devant le directeur et lui demanda :

"Professeur, où doit dormir le prince ?

-Mais, … ça me semble évident monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes son fiancé et vous devez le protéger aussi pour vous faciliter la tâche, un deuxième lit à été installé dans votre chambre privée."

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent à ses mots et il ne dit qu'un rapide "merci" avant de faire volte face et d'entraîner son fiancé vers les cachots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur vide de toute décoration et dit à haute et intelligible voie "gloire au seigneur Voldemort" et le mur s'effaça pour laisser place à une sorte de salon.

"Ici, c'est la salle commune de notre maison, nous la partageons avec les autres élèves de la haute classe mais nous avons notre propre chambre, bien sur."

Il pris la main de Harry dans la sienne et monta les escaliers. Il s'arrêta au premier palier et fit face à la porte.

"C'est notre chambre, il n'y a aucun mot de passe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut y rentrer à moins d'y être invité."

Il poussa la porte et rentra. La chambre était majoritairement décorée de vert et argent mais du noir et différentes teintes de brun tenaient aussi une bonne place. Draco vit tout de suite que sa chambre avait été réaménagée. En faite, la chambre était divisée en deux, en parfaite asymétrie. Les lits se faisaient face, à un mètre d'écart, l'armoire de Draco se trouvait maintenant dans la partie haute de la chambre, sur le côté droit, près de la porte d'entrée alors que celle d'Harry se trouvait à gauche, en bas de la chambre, près de la porte de la salle de bain. Sa table de chevet était sur la droite de son lit et celle d'Harry aussi.

"Voici ton lit, le mien est en face, si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi.

-Bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore capable de m'endormir sans avoir besoin d'une nounou.

-Non, je disais juste ça pour te dire que si tu as besoin d'un nounours à serrer dans tes bras pour t'endormir, je suis là." Déclara Draco, une flamme rieuse et un peu provocante dans le regard.

Harry rougie violemment et détourna la tête.

Draco se repris et dit : "En face, il y a la salle de bain, l'armoire à côté de la porte est la tienne, tes affaires ont sans doute déjà été installées à l'intérieur. Ton lit est celui de droite. … Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

-Hum, non, pas pour l'instant, si j'en ai …

-N'hésite pas.

-D'accord, je vais prendre une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Je t'en pris, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos, je suis là.

-… Non merci." Dit Harry en rougissant.

Harry pénétra dans la salle de bain, y resta une demi-heure puis ressorti. Draco le fixa dès qu'il réapparu. Il portait un boxer noir et un débardeur blanc comme pyjama.

"Quoi?

-Non, rien, tu es très sexy comme ça.

-Arrête Draco, tu me gène.

-Désolé mais c'est vrai. … Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi, a tout à l'heure."

Il pris ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, et regarda ce que faisait Harry. Celui ci était allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, les jambes battants en l'air alors qu'il lisait son livre de métamorphose. Une fois que Harry remarqua que Draco était revenu, il reposa son livre et s'installa dans les couvertures. Draco s'approcha du lit de son fiancé, se pencha et lui déposa un baiser léger et chaste sur les lèvres. Harry rougit mais ne repoussa pas Draco. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la présence de Draco et de la chaleur qui se répandait en lui. A bout de souffle, Draco s'écarta, regarda Harry dans les yeux, déposa un baiser sur son front et souffla : "Bonne nuit amour".

Harry rougit mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Draco rejoignit son lit. "Je peux éteindre la lumière ?" Il regarda Harry qui hocha la tête et murmura "nox". La lumière éteinte, Draco profita de ce repos pour réfléchir à sa journée.

Ça avait été une journée forte en émotion. Tout d'abord il avait rencontré son fiancé. Il savait depuis deux mois qu'il était fiancé au prince des ténèbres mas n'avait pas réussi à ce l'imaginer. En effet, lord Voldemort, en papa possessif et exclusif qu'il était, avait restreint le nombre de personne ayant déjà vu son joyau à un chiffre inférieur à 5. Même son père, pourtant mangemort de haut rang n'avait pu le lui décrire ni avoir des renseignements sur lui parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

En apprenant ses fiançailles, Draco avait été heureux. Il était assuré de gouverner le monde magique et pour cela il n'avait qu'à prendre soin et protéger un misérable fils à papa qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, pas même torturer. Tels avaient été ses pensées pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit ce matin.

En entrant et en saluant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer son jeune fiancé. Il était divin, mince, assez petit, de longs cheveux noirs semblant assez indisciplinés, de flamboyants yeux verts, un corps qu'il devinait à damner sous sa robe de sorcier, des hanches étroites et surtout, des lèvres purpurines somptueuses qu'il devinait gonflés sous des baisers. Rien qu'en le regardant, Draco sentit les flammes du désir venir lécher ses reins. Son fiancé était à tomber, mais sa deuxième pensée fut qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas gouverner. Il était magnifique, il pourrait rallier n'importe qui à sa cause rien qu'avec un sourire, et il semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens physiques et mentaux alors pourquoi?

La réponse vint un peu plus tard, quand le train était parti. Après avoir discuter avec lui pendant un temps, il compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais gouverner parce qu'il était trop naïf, trop gentil, trop … innocent. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait dit qu'une personne qu'on pouvait désigner par ses termes était une personne faible et qu'il ne devait jamais être comme ça. Dire qu'il fut étonner en se rendant compte que son prince était fait de cette étoffe était un euphémisme. Mais bon, que pouvait-il y faire, car après tout, il était son fiancé et il devait le protéger, il le ferait donc quelque soit le prix. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il se dit qu'il devait être honnête envers lui-même et s'avouer que malgré ses "faiblesses" voir même à cause d'elles, son fiancé était diablement sexy et il se dit qu'il passerait un bon moment à essayer de le déniaiser un peu. Il décida qu'il essayerait dès ce soir pour tâter un peu le terrain.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, Draco fut encore choquer. Bien sur, en arrivant au bras du prince, il savait qu'il ferait sensation et même il n'attendait que ça pour se faire voir, pour faire le fier, pour tous les voir le regarder avec envie et jalousie. Mais ce qui le choqua fut les regards de convoitise que son fiancé attirait. Bien sur, quelques-uns uns étaient de convoitise de pouvoir, et ça, il s'était préparer et savait exactement comment les gérer mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était les regards de convoitise SEXUELLE que son fiancé attirait. A ce moment là, il pris encore plus conscience de l'attraction qu'exerçait son futur. Et il était jaloux, et il détestait ses regards et décida que personne ne s'approcherait de SON fiancé à moins qu'il n'ai une bonne raison et qu'il n'ai montré patte blanche. Mais ce qui le choqua aussi fut que son fiancé ne remarqua RIEN, rien de tous ses regards qu'il s'attirait, rien du tout!! Il continuait de parler avec Draco comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et il ne fallait pas être devint pour voir qu'il n'avait effectivement rien remarqué. Draco se maudit à nouveau. PERSONNE ne pouvait être aussi innocent et naïf, PERSONNE. A la fin du repas, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. QUELQU'UN était aussi innocent et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui!!! Il se jura plus encore de le protéger, de le faire sien et de ce faire aimer. Oh oui, il ferait tout pour ça, pour que personne sauf lui ne pose ses mains sur une personne aussi pur que Harry. La pureté et l'innocence étaient des choses qui avait disparu très tôt de la vie de Draco et de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il désirait donc voir ses "qualités" à l'œuvre et se promis d'en protéger le réceptacle. Après tout, il était son fiancé, il était très sexy, et lui, Draco était très jaloux. De plus, comme il l'avait déjà pensé, il serait très drôle de pervertir un peu Harry et de voir ce que ça donnerait. Draco était quasiment sur que SON Harry sous l'effet de l'excitation sexuelle devait être exceptionnel.

A la fin du repas, il était aller voir le directeur pour savoir où serait la chambre de son fiancé, en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas très loin de la sienne. En apprenant qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre, Draco ne se senti plus de joie et était extatique de penser qu'il pourrait partager l'intimité de son amour. Oui, amour, car il s'était rendu compte qu'outre son physique plus que plaisant, Draco aimerait sans aucun doute en apprendre plus sur Harry, sur son passé, son histoire, son éducation, son intelligence, … Il avait entendu sa mère dire que quand on voulait savoir toute chose d'une personne on était souvent amoureux, il en avait donc conclu qu'il était complètement et éperdument amoureux de Harry.

Il emmena Harry à la chambre et décida de voir si Harry était aussi innocent qu'il le prétendait en faisant quelques insinuations. En voyant réagir Harry assez favorablement à ses commentaires, Draco décida que Harry était vraiment innocent et pur, mais que ce n'était pas un cas désespérer, au contraire, il serait peut-être même assez facile de le faire plier. En sortant de sa douche par contre, il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu pour Draco. Quand il avait vu Harry se glisser dans son lit avec la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton et le regardant avec un petit air nerveux et interrogatif dans les yeux, il n'avait pas résisté et s'était approché, et l'avait embrassé. Ça ne faisait pas du tout parti de son plan. Suivant son plan, leur premier baiser devait avoir lieu le lendemain ou le jour d'après mais certainement pas le premier soir, et certainement pas CE genre de baiser. Un baiser léger, chaste et lent. Il s'était demander d'où ça venait mais finalement, avait fini de s'interroger pour apprécier le baiser. Il était vraiment très doux et les lèvres qu'il embrassait étaient souples, douces, veloutés, … aguicheuses. Il s'était retirer et avait regardé Harry. Celui-ci était rouge et avait remonté les couvertures jusque sous son nez. L'image même d'un enfant perdu. Il s'était donc rapproché encore et l'avait embrassé sur le front dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Il s'était alors lui-même mis au lit et avait éteint la lumière.

Et bien, quelle soirée. Après avoir repassé tous ses évènements en boucle dans sa tête, sa résolution de protéger et de conquérir son fiancé était encore plus présente et d'autant plus d'actualité. Il fini par s'endormir un petit sourire aux lèvres en se disant que Harry n'était définitivement pas un cas désespéré et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour l'avoir complètement à lui.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva plus tôt que prévu, il n'avait plus sommeil. Il décida donc de prendre la demi-heure qu'il lui restait avant que le réveil ne sonne, sous sa douche. Il attrapa ses affaires et passa devant le lit de Harry. Il le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour le contempler.

Harry avait viré tous les draps du lit et était étalé fort peu élégamment en travers du lit, les jambes pendants presque en dehors du lit tendit qu'il serrait son oreiller comme un nounours ("_ou un amant" pensa Draco_). Des cheveux s'étaient échappés de son élastique et étaient à présent étalés sur le matelas. "_Mignon"_ pensa Draco en le regardant puis il se figea. D'où venait cette pensée ? Jamais il n'avait dit de quelqu'un qu'il était mignon car il n'aurait même pas du connaître le mot, son père ne l'aurait pas permis. C'était Pansy qui lui avait appris le mot en première année ainsi que sa signification en parlant de lui. Draco en avait d'ailleurs été affreusement vexé. On pouvait dire de lui ce qu'on voulait, qu'il était sexy en diable ou foutrement bien foutu, il s'en fichait mais qu'on dise de lui qu'il était MIGNON, il ne l'avait pas supporté et l'avait d'ailleurs soumis au doloris pour lui apprendre. Mais franchement, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour définir son fiancé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était sexy, il ne l'était pas, vu qu'il mordillait son oreiller en bavant dessus. Non, il n'était pas vraiment sexy, enfin en ce moment, mais mignon … et bien, il faudrait s'y faire, son fiancé était sexy et mignon.

Draco soupira, se rapprochant du lit, il pris les couvertures et les remis du mieux qu'il put sur Harry. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Draco en mâchonnant toujours son oreiller mais ne se réveilla pas. Draco enleva une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage du prince, soupira à nouveau et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en sorti un quart d'heure plus tard, propre comme un sous neuf, habiller de son uniforme et avec du gel plein les cheveux. Il s'approcha du lit de son fiancé et s'installa près de lui. Il se pencha sur son visage et déposa un baiser papillon sur son front. Harry remua un peu la main pour chasser ce qui le dérangeait, Draco sourit et embrassa une se ses paupières, puis son nez, puis ses lèvres. Harry fini par ouvrir les yeux pour chasser la vilaine mouche qui le dérangeait. Il cligna des yeux, les écarquilla, les plissa (sous le regard amusé de Draco) puis fini par déclarer :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux !!!

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ???!!!

-Rien, j'ai juste mis du gel.

-Du gel, ou de la glue ?

-Comment ça de la glue ?

-Ben, … on dirait que tu les as collés à ton crâne. Je te préférais hier avec les cheveux libres."

Draco soupira, regarda Harry puis déclara :

"Bien, alors on fait un deal, tu te prépare en moins de dix minutes sinon on sera en retard en cours, et quand tu sortira fin prêt de la salle de bain, j'aurais enlevé le gel de mes cheveux. Ça te va ?" Harry souri, se redressa, sorti des couvertures, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit demi-tour, s'approcha de Draco et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Draco souri et passa sa main là où Harry avait posé ses lèvres.

"C'est peut-être pas une cause perdue finalement." Puis il repensa à la remarque que Harry lui avait dite sur sa coupe de cheveux et grimaça. Même si s'était gagné d'avance, il allait devoir faire des concessions et il n'était pas sur de les apprécier. Il l'appréciait lui, sa coupe, et personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit contre depuis toutes ses années de collège. Avec une moue boudeuse, il leva sa baguette et fit disparaître le gel. Des mèches de ses cheveux repartir sur son front et frôlèrent ses yeux. Il fit un mouvement de tête pour tenter de les repousser vers l'arrière. C'est pour ça qu'il se les plaquait sur le crâne. Ils était trop longs pour ne pas le gêner mais trop courts pour qu'ils tiennent derrière ses oreilles. Draco soupira mais laissa tomber. En amour, il fallait faire des concessions.

En attendant Harry, il prépara leurs affaires à tous les deux puis s'installa sur le lit de Harry pour l'attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea avec un sourire éclatant vers Draco. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et déclara :

"T'es bien plus beau comme ça. On y va ?" Il attrapa son sac et sorti de la chambre, Draco sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune et stoppèrent. Devant eux, tous les membres des hautes classes, toute tranche d'âge confondu étaient dans la salle. Dès qu'ils les virent arriver, tous s'inclinèrent devant Harry. Celui-ci, effrayé et n'ayant jamais connu ce genre de situation, se cacha du mieux qu'il pu derrière Draco. Draco voyant la panique de Harry cria :

"Relevez-vous!!!" Et tous le firent.

"Ecoutez, je sais que c'est le prince de notre communauté, mais il n'aspire qu'à une vie paisible alors laissez le en paix et considérez le comme un étudiant ordinaire. Enfin, pas si ordinaire que ça vu que c'est mon fiancé et que quiconque lui fera le moindre mal ou la moindre avance devra en subir les conséquences, foi de Malfoy." Un frisson parcouru la salle, tous savait ce qu'il en coûtait de se mesurer à un Malfoy et particulièrement à CE Malfoy, jaloux et possessif.

Draco se retourna et drapa son bras autour de Harry qui s'était fait tout petit derrière son dos et l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et encore une fois, les conversations s'arrêtèrent car tous les regardaient. Draco senti Harry se crisper aussi mit-il une fois encore son regard meurtrier en application pour que les étudiants (et certains professeurs aussi d'ailleurs) retourne s'occuper de leurs assiettes.

Les cours commencèrent et Harry montra tout de suite son enthousiasme à participer. Il gagna facilement la palme du meilleur élève. Il avait les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières (sauf en cours de torture mais il avait les meilleures notes en théorie et ses notes de pratique n'étaient pas prisent en compte (merci papa !!!)).

Harry était épanoui en cours et il se libérait aussi dans l'intimité. Au début très timide, il avait du mal à accepter les baisers mais avait trouvé ça vraiment très bon alors il avait continué. Puis il avait laissé Draco approfondir. Il avait aussi commencé à accepter les caresses. D'abord sur les vêtements puis en dessous, mais jamais en dessous du nombril bien sur.

Avec le temps, il commençait à se rendre compte de la vérité, il aimait Draco Malfoy. Au début il avait du mal à l'accepter mais il fallait s'y résoudre ; ni ses baisers ni ses caresses ne le laissait indifférent et il aimait sa présence et était anxieux quand il était un peu éloigné.

Un jour, vers la mi-novembre, Harry avait décidé d'aller voler. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude d'y aller une fois par semaine minimum. Au début, Draco l'accompagnait mais il avait vite abandonné. Draco aimait le quidditch et la compétition, la friction, le combat. Harry lui aimait voler, s'envoler et sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements et fouetter ses joues et ses cheveux. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté par n'importe quel temps. Draco ne l'accompagnait pas aujourd'hui mais il n'était pas seul pour autant, non, Draco ne le laissait jamais seul, il était toujours accompagné et quand Draco n'était pas présent, il avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait de Grégory Goyle et de Vincent Crabbe, les deux molosses des hautes classes.

Après avoir volé pendant une heure, Harry décida de rentrer. D'habitude, il se douchait dans les vestiaires mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de faire plaisir à Draco. Il voulait lui proposer de prendre une douche avec lui. Ils pourraient ainsi se laver l'un l'autre et ainsi, ils pourraient ainsi échanger quelques caresses. Harry rougit mais se dépêcha de rejoindre leur chambre, à Draco et à lui.

Harry ouvrit la porte et regarda horrifié la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Draco, nu, pénétrant de toute sa force et avec férocité, une Pansy Parkinson, également nue, au septième ciel.

Harry recula, pâlit et senti une forte nausée l'assaillir mais il se retint. Il prit une forte inspiration pour se calmer mais cela attira l'attention des occupants de la pièce. Draco et Pansy tournèrent leur regard sur lui et tout de suite, leurs yeux si dilatèrent et leur visage prit une expression d'horreur.

Draco essaya de parler et tendis la main vers Harry mais celui ci recula encore et sortie en courant de la chambre, du couloir et de la salle commune.

Harry couru aussi vite qu'il put pour échapper à cette vision et s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle il frappa de toutes ses forces. La porte finie par s'ouvrir sur le grand, effrayant et sombre professeur de potion. Harry de réfléchi même pas et se jeta contre lui, il enfoui son visage dans sa robe et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

« Harry, ça va ?

-…

-Harry répond, qu'y a t'il ?

-Harry ?" Demanda une douce voie.

Harry quitta les robes du professeur pour aller se noyer dans les bras bien plus confortables de l'amant de celui-ci.

"Harry, dit moi ce qu'il y a !

-Oh, Remus, si tu savais !!!

-Et bien dit moi.

-C'est Draco …

-Oui ? Encouragea Remus.

-Il … il … il me trompe !!!"

Remus et Severus se regardèrent dans les yeux sans comprendre mais Severus ferma la porte pendant que Remus conduisait Harry jusqu'au canapé ou il les assit tous les deux.

A la fin de la guerre, Remus avait été fait prisonnier comme bien des membres de l'ordre du phénix par les fidèles de Voldemort. Il aurait du y mourir étant un membre actif mais deux choses avaient pesés dans la balance en sa faveur. Déjà il était un loup-garou, une créature des ténèbres, et aussi, il était l'amant du maître de potion le plus effrayant au monde. Severus était aller demander la libération de Remus à Voldemort en personne et il avait accepté, eut égard aux excellents états de service de Severus. Mais à deux conditions tout de même. La première était qu'il jure de ne rien tenter pour s'enfuir et la deuxième qu'il accepte de porter un collier qui le lierais pour toujours à Severus.

Remus avait été plus que ravi de cet accord car il lui épargnait la prison et la torture, voir la mort, il pouvait rester avec Severus, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il pouvait veiller sur Harry, le prince des ténèbres, la deuxième personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, car son amant avait été promu professeur particulier du prince. Remus vivait donc depuis son serment auprès de Severus avec qui il vivait une parfaite idylle avec son amant romantique qui le couvrait de cadeaux et d'attention.

Remus pris donc Harry dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter pendant que Severus utilisait la poudre de cheminette pour contacter son maître et puissant seigneur.

Cinq minutes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'un père fou d'inquiétude ne surgisse dans les appartements du maître de potion et de son amant loup-garou. Il repéra son fils tout de suite, s'assis à ses côtés et l'attira doucement contre lui, le délogeant de l'étreinte de Remus. Il pris son fils dans une douce et chaleureuse étreinte et lui fit tout lui raconter.

Draco, après s'être habiller et avoir éjecter Pansy de ses appartements, déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son fiancé. Il avait fait une grosse bêtise et le comprenait maintenant.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, Draco se sentait bizarre, il était comme anesthésié de sentiment quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Harry. Avant, il pouvait ressentir n'importe quoi, du mépris, un brin d'amitié, de l'amusement, … du désir pour certains et certaines même. Il avait d'ailleurs une sacré réputation de bourreau des cœurs et de dieu du sexe avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Mais depuis Harry, plus rien, il ne s'inquiétait que de lui, de son bien être, il était anxieux de ses réactions vis-à-vis de lui ou d'une situation, … mais plus que tout, il le désirait si ardemment !!!

C'est pourquoi il avait fait cette chose SI stupide, il avait demandé à Pansy de coucher avec lui. Pansy, trop contente de se faire prendre par un apollon tel que Draco n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et avait accepté. Ils avaient patiemment attendu que le prince se rende à son entraînement de quidditch pour se retrouver puis ils avaient commencés. Cela avait tout de suite été ardent mais Draco, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait rien éprouvé d'autre que du dégoût pour cette femme. Il avait même souhaité s'arrêter mais c'est là que c'était arrivé. IL était arrivé, Draco l'avait entendu et avait voulu le retenir mais Draco avait vu ses yeux se remplir d'eau et le garçon était parti. Depuis, Draco le cherchait vainement.

Mais qu'il avait été idiot !!! Il avait fait sa pour savoir s'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour une autre personne que Harry et la réponse était OUI, il ressentait quelque chose d'autre. Il ressentait du dégoût pour lui et pour Pansy, mais surtout pour lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait un superbe et très intelligent fiancé et qui gâchait tout avec une traînée.

Puis le son signifiant une annonce se fit entendre. Draco se releva (il regardait derrière une tenture si Harry ne s'y cachait pas) et attendit.

Alors une voie effrayante et que Draco ne croyait pas entendre en ses lieux retentie pour dire :

"Messieurs Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy sont demandés au bureau du directeur. … MAINTENANT" et la communication fut coupée.

Pendant que tout le monde se demandait à qui appartenait la voie si effrayante qui avait fait l'annonce, deux garçons pensait à autre chose. L'un d'eux se demanda : "qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, qu'est-ce qu'on me veut » et l'autre gémit : « oh bon sang, ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis mort."

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini se trouvaient tous les deux debout dans le bureau du directeur et tous deux regardaient avec de grands yeux la personne qui faisait les cents pas devant eux.

Lord Voldemort arrêta finalement sa marche et se posta devant Draco. Il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Il attendit que Draco détourne les yeux de malaise puis déclara :

"Tu es très chanceux qu'il m'ai demandé, je devrais plutôt dire supplier de ne pas te tuer sinon je t'aurais lâché dans la forêt interdite, j'aurais convoqué tous mes plus cruels mangemorts et j'aurais organisé une chasse à cours !!!"

Draco avala difficilement sa salive mais ne dit rien.

Voldemort ne rajouta rien, regagna le bureau directorial et s'assis dans la chaise. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre puis regarda les deux garçons. L'un était livide et transpirait abondamment. Il sentait la peur (qu'il aimait cette odeur) et l'autre était un peu nerveux mais rien de plus.

Il laissa le silence s'éterniser quelques instants puis déclara :

"Je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer des changements. Blaise, Draco n'est plus le fiancé de mon fils, il ne mérite pas un tel honneur, j'aimerais que tu prenne sa place, qu'en dis-tu ? Acceptes-tu d'être le fiancé de Harry et de prendre soin de lui, de la chérir et de toujours le protéger ? De le combler et de prendre ma place au pouvoir quand j'en aurais marre ?"

Blaise resta bouche bée pendant un moment, surpris, il regarda Voldemort, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, puis il regarda Draco et vit que celui-ci était choqué, mais aussi, peiné. Mais cela ne le regardait pas après tout, il avait laissé passer sa chance, à lui le beau prince et le pouvoir.

"Oui votre altesse, j'en serai honoré.

-Bien, mais sache qu'il sort d'une relation difficile (regard de mort vers Draco) alors il te faudra être patient avec lui, soit doux et gentil.

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Bien, j'annoncerais cela à mon fils ce soir. Dès ce soir, il te rejoindra dans ta chambre où un deuxième lit à été installé."

Puis il se tourna vers Draco et le regarda méchamment avant de déclarer :

"Le deuxième changement concerne ton statut Draco. Tu comprend bien qu'après ce que tu as fais, je ne peut pas te garder parmi l'élite. Ta nouvelle classe sera donc la plus basse, avec les sang-de-bourbes !!!

-Non je

-Silence, comment oses-tu parler. Je lui ai juré de ne pas te toucher mais un petit coup de doloris ne laisse pas de trace physique alors ne me tente pas trop.

-…

-Tes affaires ont déjà été transférées dans ton dortoir … j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser. … Vous pouvez disposer."

Les deux garçons disparurent le plus vite possible et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bas de l'escalier.

"Je suis désolé pour toi.

-De quoi tu parles ? Maintenant c'est toi qui as Harry et le pouvoir alors ne me fais pas rire, je sais que tu en es heureux. Après tout, tu es un Serpentard !!!

-Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Si cette décision à été prise c'est que tu l'avais mérité. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais en tant que nouveau fiancé, je te préviens que je te tue si tu lui fais encore tu mal… je suis juste désolé que tu ait été rétrogradé. Je sais comme c'est dur pour toi qui as toujours été si fier de faire parti de la haute caste …

-Pfff, ne te préoccupe pas de ça, occupe toi plutôt de ton fiancé." Déclara Draco en s'éloignant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre son nouveau dortoir. "Et si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue aussi !!!"

Blaise retourna doucement à son dortoir, réfléchissant aux implications de sa nouvelle situation. Bien sur il avait un sublime fiancé et il obtiendrait le pouvoir après l'abdication du maître mais il fallait aussi qu'il s'en montre digne. Il allait déjà faire en sorte que le prince se sente mieux car les circonstances prouvaient qu'il avait un gros chagrin d'amour. Mais aucun souci à ce faire, il saurait le consoler !!!

Il fallait aussi qu'il améliore ses notes. Draco avait toujours si qu'en tant que Malfoy il aurait un grand avenir et avait donc carburé à l'école, ce qui n'était pas son cas, il était plutôt du genre je-m'en-foutiste et ne faisait que surnager dans toutes les matières en ne fournissant que peut d'effort. Mais ça devait changer. En effet, il était impossible pour lui de monter sur le trône avec d'aussi piètre résultat. Ça serait l'anarchie sinon, car dès sa montée au trône, les gens chercheraient déjà à le tuer pour prendre sa place sous prétexte qu'ils avaient eu de meilleurs résultats que lui à l'école !!!

Fort heureusement, il avait un super atout, Harry, son nouveau fiancé, était le premier de tout Poudlard, toutes matières confondues, il pourrait donc lui demander de l'aide. Ainsi, il s'offrait également un moment privilégié avec lui.

Il atteint enfin la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il resta quelques instants à contempler le nouvel aménagement de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le second lit. Il y vit tout de suite une petite boule noire recroquevillée sur elle-même et secouée de spasmes. Blaise devina justement qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Il s'approcha donc du lit, monta dessus, pris la petite forme par les épaules et la serra bien fort contre son torse. La masse de cheveux noirs s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa robe et tenta de se retenir de pleurer sans grand succès aussi Blaise lui dit de se lâcher.

Harry le prit au mot et pleura librement contre lui pendant que Blaise le réconfortait de son mieux à grands renforts de mots doux et de caresses.

10 minutes étaient bien passées quand Harry décolla enfin son visage tout rouge et humide du cou de Blaise. Celui-ci essuya les dernières larmes puis dit :

"Alors, ça va mieux ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Tu sais que je suis ton nouveau fiancé ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Je te jure que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux et te redonner le sourire. Mais il va falloir que toi et moi fassions un effort. Moi, pour apprendre à me préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi et toi pour apprendre à te préoccuper de MOI plutôt que de Draco !!! Ok ? Nous devons tous les deux y mettre du notre si nous voulons que ça fonctionne entre nous."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bien, bonne nuit dans ce cas."

Blaise embrassa le haut du crâne de son fiancé puis essaya de se dégager mais Harry n'avait pas encore décidé de le lâcher. Il décida donc de les allonger tous les deux plus confortablement sur le lit et fit apparaître une couette pour les recouvrirent et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le temps passa, un mois, puis un deuxième et les deux fiancés avaient déjà pris une petite routine. Le matin, ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se disaient bonjour, se réveillaient, passaient un moment dans la salle de bain (séparément) pour faire une petite toilette et se préparer. Ils allaient ensuite petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Venait ensuite une matinée de cours, toujours ensemble, puis le déjeuner, aussi dans la grande salle. Une après-midi de cours, puis, une fois les cours finis, direction la bibliothèque ou leur chambre. Blaise et Harry faisaient alors leurs devoirs ensemble, Harry aidant Blaise à combler ses lacunes et à comprendre les leçons. Ils se faisaient réciter l'un l'autre et grâce à ses séances, Blaise avait bien progressé. Après avoir fini TOUS leurs devoirs (Harry y tenait) ils allaient manger dans la grande salle. Puis ils se rendaient dans la salle commune où ils jouaient aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive jusqu'à 20 h 30 puis ils allaient se coucher. Toujours ensemble, toujours dans le même lit, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre mais avec jamais rien de plus qu'un baiser de Blaise sur les lèvres immobiles de Harry.

La routine s'installait mais Blaise en était un peu frustré. Il savait que Harry avait du mal à refaire surface mais plus ça allait, et plus il savait qu'il perdait face à Draco.

En effet, celui-ci était réapparu le lendemain matin de sa « déchéance » avec un tout nouveau look qui avait subjugué Harry. Il avait les cheveux libres et en bataille, une croûte de sang apparaissait au coin de la lèvre, signe qu'il s'était battu et les habits totalement débraillés. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était battu dès son arrivé au dortoir. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné son caractère … Dès son approche, Harry avait semblé foudroyé et ses yeux n'avaient pu se décoller de Draco qu'après un bon quart d'heure pendant lequel Blaise avait essayé d'attirer son attention. A son arrivé, Draco avait regardé la grande salle de haut, comme s'il n'avait pas changé de statut, puis ses yeux étaient passés sur Harry. Ils y étaient restés pendant un bon moment, le fixant ouvertement, un feu couvant dans ses yeux puis était parti rejoindre sa nouvelle table où il déjeuna seul.

Il semblerait que Draco avait mémorisé les horaires où Harry et lui allait manger car il se trouvait toujours présent à ses moments là. Et tous les jours, Draco apparaissait avec son nouveau look, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements débraillés et finalement, une nouvelle blessure quelque part pendant que d'autres cicatrisaient. Il semblerait que Draco se battait tous les jours. Et à chaque fois, Draco et Harry se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans toutefois se toucher ni se parlait. Blaise savait bien que Harry était toujours amoureux de Draco et que c'était réciproque.

Il avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire de la fin des fiançailles quelques jours plus tard seulement et avait été voir Draco pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais Draco ne l'avait même pas laisser entamer son discours et lui avait gueulé dessus pour avoir laisser Harry seul !!! Blaise lui avait répondu qu'il était en sécurité dans leur chambre mais Draco l'avait renvoyé à grand renfort de coup de pied au cul pour qu'il retourne auprès de son fiancé et veiller sur lui. Après cet épisode, Blaise avait su que Draco le surveillait étroitement pour s'assurer qu'il prenait soin de son fiancé, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et ne tentait rien d'inconvenant !!!

Et Blaise était donc frustré car il savait que quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il tente, Harry serait à Draco !!! Et ça l'énervait !!! Lui ne servait que de bouche-trou et il avait du mal à le supporter … même si ça avait bien amélioré ses résultats scolaires … oui mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, il y a l'amour aussi et il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais Harry … même s'il savait aussi que son amour était purement physique envers le prince parce qu'il avait un corps à damner tous les saints …oui, enfin bref, Blaise était frustré !!!

Plus le temps passait et plus Blaise perdait patience. Non pas envers Harry, il avait depuis pas mal de temps renoncer à quoi que ce soit avec lui, si c'était pour l'entendre gémir le nom de Draco dans le feu de l'action, non-merci, très peu pour lui.

Non, il ne s'impatientait pas contre Harry mais contre Draco … qu'est-ce que ce crétin attendait pour tenter quelque chose ??? Après mure réflexion, il avait décidé que le mieux pour Harry était Draco et tant pis pour lui. Après tout, pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec Harry, il avait appris à l'apprécier en tant que personne et non en temps que titre et il ne souhaitait plus que son bonheur. Alors qu'est-ce qu'attendait Draco.

Un jour, il décida d'aller le voir pour lui poser la question. Il le trouva facilement à la bibliothèque car même si Draco avait perdu son rang, il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser aller et bossait toujours activement. Ainsi, Harry était premier, Draco deuxième, une sang-de-bourde du nom de Granger était troisième et Blaise était monté de la 18ème place à la 4ème !!! Une grande victoire pour lui … enfin bref, il retrouva Draco à la bibliothèque et s'assit à sa table directement. Draco daigna enfin lever les yeux vers l'opportun suicidaire mais ses yeux s'agrandirent et le fusillèrent sur place pour être là :

"Que fais-tu ici, n'avais-je pas été assez clair la dernière fois ? Reste tout le temps, constamment avec Harry !!!

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité, il est dans la salle commune et je sais qu'il n'en sortira pas.

- …Pourquoi ?

-Il essaye d'apprendre à Greg et à Vinc' l'alphabet, autant te dire qu'il en à pour un bon moment. Et pour plus de sécurité, je l'ai laissé sous la surveillance de Milicent, tu sais qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle.

-Tsssssk. … Bon, que veut-tu ?

-Parler avec toi !

-Ouais bah si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire, tu peut t'en aller !!!

-En fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne tentais rien.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu aimes encore, je dirais même plus, Harry parce qu'il t'es inaccessible à présent alors pourquoi ne tentes tu rien ?

-Pourquoi ? Et bien peut-être parce que j'ai perdu mon statut et que je ne veut pas que Harry vive la même chose que moi sous prétexte qu'il m'a suivi !!!

-Je te signal que si il te suit, il y aura fort à parier que son père te rendra ton statut. Après tout, le prince des ténèbres ne peut pas fréquenter le bas peuple …

-Ouais, d'accord, mais je comprend pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, c'est ton fiancé, pourquoi tu m'encourage …

-Parce que je ne veut que son bien et il est avec toi !!!

-Comment ça ?

-Bah oui, c'est évident, chaque fois que vous vous croisés, vous vous dévorez des yeux et je sais qu'il t'aime toujours et que c'est réciproque.

-Peut-être … mais de toute façon, je ne peut rien tenter. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé … ce que j'ai fais … je ne peut pas décemment me retrouver devant lui et le clamer comme mien, il ne l'accepterait pas !!! Et je comprend bien pourquoi après tout, je l'ai trompé, et avec qui ? Pansy !!!

-Je l'admet, tu as fait une bourde et tu étais vraiment stupide mais je crois que je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fais. Etre avec lui demande d'être tellement exclusif envers lui qu'on se demande si on est encore capable de ressentir autre chose pour d'autres. Il accapare tout notre temps et le pire c'est qu'il ne se rend compte de rien et qu'il ne demande rien. Ça viens de NOUS, nous souhaitons tellement son bonheur que nous faisons abstraction des autres. Mais tu sais, tu peut tout de même tenter ta chance… je dirais même qu'il y a de forte chance que tu remporte la mise, …

-Comment ça ?

-Il a gardé ton collier…

-Mon collier ?

-Oui, le dragon.

-C'est vrai ?

-M'enfin puisque je te le dis, tu es lourd tout de même Draco !!!

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal a y croire. Après ce que je lui ai fait …

-ça c'est clair qu'il n'a pas la rancune tenace. Tu m'aurais fait un coup comme ça, je t'aurais éviscéré et j'aurais exposé tes organes dans la grande salle… Mais lui n'est pas comme ça, que veut-tu!!!

-Alors tu me suggère de séduire ton fiancé ?

-Exactement.

-Je ne veut pas te vexer Blaise mais ta proposition est glauque quand même !!!

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veut que son bonheur et si il le trouve dans tes bras … tant pis pour moi.

-Hum … et que me suggère-tu ?

-Alors la tu te débrouille Draco, je t'encourage c'est déjà pas mal, 'faut pas trop m'en demander non plus !!!" Déclara Blaise avant de quitter la table et la bibliothèque.

Draco réfléchit et décida de faire une liste de ce qui pourrait l'aider et de ce qui pourrait le désavantager. Cela lui pris bien deux heures puis il regarda sa liste, fier de lui. Ses avantages étaient :

-Son charme irrésistible,

-il avait remarqué que Harry craquait complètement pour sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux,

-et qu'il craquait également pour son nouveau look débraillé (même si ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait),

-sa couleur d'yeux (Harry les avait toujours trouvés fascinant.),

-son physique de rêve,

-le pendentif que Harry avait gardé,

-et il avait aussi vu que Harry aimait son petit côté bagarreur. Pour ça, il n'avait pas trop à faire d'effort, à peine arrivé dans son ancien dortoir que tous les membres de la basse caste s'en était pris à lui, et plus particulièrement ce Weasley, qui était de son année !!! C'était d'ailleurs avec lui qu'il s'était battu, puis une jeune fille, une sang-de-bourbe, la dénommée Granger, l'élève modèle, les avaient séparés. Il était monté dans son dortoir et s'était enfermé dans son lit, après bien sur avoir placé des sorts de protection et autre tout autour de son lit. Il n'avait pas confiance en ce Weasley, une seule de ses chaussures devait coûter plus cher que tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver !!! Depuis, il restait assez tard le soir à la bibliothèque pour éviter ses « camarades » mais le matin, il devait les supporter au réveil et c'est généralement à ce moment là qu'il se battait… bah quoi, il n'avait jamais été du matin non plus.

Les points négatifs maintenant :

-Pansy et lui dans un lit, … bien sur.

Mais il n'y avait que ça, et c'était un bon point.

Ce matin, Draco avait décidé de mettre son plan en action, c'est pourquoi il s'était levé plus tôt et était aller déjeuner bien avant Harry, contrairement à son habitude. Il avait fini quand Blaise et Harry étaient entrés dans la grande salle. Il s'était levé de table, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur lui, et était sorti. Mais en passant à côté du couple, Draco avait sciemment effleuré la main de Harry et lui avait glissé à l'oreille « bonjour amour » et était parti sans se retourné. Plus tard, il avait à nouveau croisé le couple dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry l'avait vu venir de loin et était rouge pivoine dès son approche. Draco lui fit son sourire le plus ravageur et effleura à nouveau sa main. Harry était tellement rouge qu'il diffusait de la chaleur pour tout le couloir !!!Draco, voyant le bon fonctionnement de son plan, ne se priva pas et continua son petit jeu pendant une semaine avant qu'il ne se décide à passer à la prochaine étape.

La première étape était les coups d'œil et les frôlements de main. Maintenant, il devait arriver à avoir Harry rien que pour lui pour quelques instants. Pour cela, il décida de mettre un plan au point avec son allié inattendu. Pendant que Harry était à la bibliothèque en train d'essayer de faire apprendre à Vincent et Grégory les voyelles (26 lettres à apprendre d'un coup avaient été trop pour les deux garçons aussi avait-il décidé d'y aller plus doucement avec seulement 6 lettres), Draco fit signe à Blaise de le rejoindre dans une rangée de livre. Il s'éloigna donc un peu (mais suffisamment pour avoir toujours Harry dans son champ de vision. Malgré la séparation, il était toujours sur protecteur envers Harry et passait une bonne partie de son temps à vérifier s'il allait bien.) et lui dévoila son plan :

"Je voudrais passer du temps avec Harry, pour ça, il faudrait que tu me l'emmène. Dans une pièce vide de préférence…

-T'es marrant toi, et je fais ça comment ? "Oh Harry, accompagne moi, je vais t'emmener dans une pièce ou tu sera seul mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un viendra t'y rejoindre bientôt !!!" C'est ça que tu veut.

-Mais non, bougre d'âne, tu as sans doute déjà remarqué que Harry était très enfantin … Comme il n'a jamais eu d'amis étant enfant, il est très curieux des jeux que nous faisions à cette époque. Propose lui un cache-cache, dit lui que le point de départ se trouve dans une salle vide afin de n'avantager personne et laisse le compter, quand il ouvrira les yeux, je serai là et nous pourrons discuter…

-Hum, je n'aime pas ça, ça me donne l'impression de le trahir en quelque sorte …

-Oui, mais pense que tu fais ça pour son bien. Pour qu'il soit avec moi.

-Hum, d'accord … »

Et ainsi fut fait. Blaise emmena Harry dans une salle déserte de Poudlard en le tirant par la main :

"Mais si Harry, tu va voir, tu vas bien t'amuser, et on va dans cette salle parce que si on part de la salle commune de Serpentard, alors ça fait une bonne cachette en moins, alors qu'ici, on peut partir et aller n'importe ou.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui commence.

-Ok, alors tu te tourne, tu ferme les yeux et tu commence à compter. Quand tu aura compté jusqu'à 30, tu cris "prêt pou pas, me voilà" et tu part me chercher.

-d'accord, a tout à l'heure."

Harry se tourna et commença à compter. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, un peu plus tard, se refermer.

"28, 29, 30, prêt ou pas me voi …là"

Il s'était retourné à 30 et avait ouvert les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres mais il disparut dès qu'il avait vu Draco dans la pièce, barrant le chemin de la porte.

"Salut, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-…

-Harry ?

-…

-Amour ?

-…

-…

-Euh, oui, ça va.

-Bien, tant mieux.

-Oui, ça va très bien, Blaise est un très bon fiancé, il est attentionné et embrasse très bien …"

Il avait dit ça dans le but de faire mal à Draco, de le blesser, parce que malgré ses sentiments toujours aussi fort pour lui, il lui en voulait tout de même de l'avoir trompé et il voulait le voir un peu souffrir.

Draco fit un étrange sourire puis dit :

"Vraiment, il embrasse bien ?

-Oui.

-Aussi bien que moi ?

-Mieux même !

-Vraiment ?

-Ou …" Draco s'était littéralement jeté sur Harry et avait ravi sa bouche. Il l'embrassa d'abord assez violemment, puis plus doucement, mais toujours de manière enflammée, possessive, exclusive, puis il lui donna un baiser doux, gentil, affectueux, amoureux, et, Harry l'espérait, sincère …

Draco mis fin au baiser mais garda Harry dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et mis son front contre le front de Harry, le regardant et attendant que celui-ci daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il profita de ses quelques instants de répits pour l'admirer. Les cheveux de Harry avaient encore un peu poussés, ses paupières étaient fermées sur ses splendides émeraudes, ses fins cils noirs reposaient sur ses hautes joues roses et sa bouche purpurine était encore entrouverte … un véritable appel à la débauche …

Finalement Harry ouvrit les yeux mais les baissa et il essaya de se dégager des bras de Draco :

"Pourquoi veut-tu partir ?

-Non, arrête.

-Tu n'es pas bien là ?

-Ce n'est pas ça …

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne veut pas faire à Blaise ce que tu m'as fait."

Cette déclaration choqua Draco qui lâcha Harry tout de suite.

"Je suis désolé, mais Blaise est un gentil garçon, il ne mérite pas de se faire tromper alors nous devons arrêter maintenant.

-Mais, ce que tu sous-entend, c'est que tu ne serais pas contre …

-Bien sur que non. Malgré ce que tu m'as fais, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et si s'était possible, j'aimerais recommencer mais ça ne l'est pas alors il faut arrêter.

- … Et si je réussi à convaincre Blaise de te laisser, de rompre les fiançailles, tu te remettrais avec moi ?

-Moi je dirais oui mais mon père …

-Ton père ne pourra rien dire devant le fait accompli. Alors tu acceptes ?

-Oui, mais comment ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Blaise, j'en fais mon affaire, retourne dans la salle commune des hautes classes, je vais m'arranger avec Blaise.

-Mais ne le blesse pas d'accord ? Il n'y est pour rien lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet qu'il ne souffrira pas. Allez, va amour." Il l'embrassa puis Harry sourit et sorti de la pièce. Draco se retourna et déclara :

"Alors, tu vois, facile.

-Mouais, mais comment vas-tu faire accepter ça à son père ?

-Comme je le lui ai dit, en le mettant devant le fait accomplis."

En fait, Blaise c'était toujours trouvé dans la pièce, dans un coin sombre pour être invisible, à surveiller Harry. Ainsi, si quelque chose de fâcheux était arrivé, il serait intervenu tout de suite et aurait éloigné son fiancé. Mais heureusement, tout c'était déroulé selon leur plan, enfin, le plan de Draco, et à présent, lui et Harry était à nouveau réunis. Blaise devait avouer qu'il avait tout de même été ému de voir Harry repousser Draco rien que pour lui, par principe, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait pas voulu le tromper et ça, Blaise lui en était fortement reconnaissant. Ça voulait dire que Harry tenait au moins un peu à lui et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

"D'accord, d'accord, mais comment vas-tu le lui apprendre ? Il va vouloir te tuer.

-Harry va lui envoyer une lettre.

-Quoi ? Quelle lettre ?

-CETTE lettre. Une lettre que j'ai écrite et qui décrit les sentiments que Harry éprouve pour moi et le fait qu'il veuille retourner avec moi et qui supplie son cher père de m'accepter à nouveau en temps que futur gendre.

-Draco, tu es machiavélique. Tu es vraiment digne des anciens Serpentards.

-Je sais, merci."

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle commune des hautes classes pour y retrouver Harry. A peine étaient-ils rentrés qu'un silence de mort avait saisi l'assemblé.

"Que fais-tu là, espèce ce traître ?

-Tu es bien mal placé pour me faire une quelconque réflexion Pansy !" Déclara Draco sur un ton noir. Après L'affaire, Draco avait été sanctionné mais Voldemort, trop blessé et rancunier n'avait vu qu'une seule partie faire le mal, Draco, et Pansy n'avait pas été inquiété le moins du monde. Elle paradait même assez souvent en déblatérant qu'elle avait coucher avec Draco seulement pour démasquer le non-attanchement de Draco pour son fiancé.

"Laissez le tranquille, il est avec moi" déclara Blaise en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Ils s'avancèrent donc sans encombre jusqu'à leur fiancé …

Celui-ci était attablé à la table basse près de la cheminée et essayait d'apprendre à Vincent et Grégory les premiers chiffres. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de leur apprendre l'alphabet, il y mettait des heures sans aucun résultat de la part des deux gorilles et avait toujours une effroyable migraine après coup. Il avait donc décidé que les chiffres iraient peut-être mieux.

Il leva la tête à leur approche et leur sourie. Le cœur de Draco et de Blaise fondit et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, en face de la table.

"Harry, il n'y a aucun soucis, j'ai réussi à convaincre Blaise.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il m'a montré le pour et le contre et finalement, comme je savais que tu étais toujours amoureux de lui, pour ton bonheur, je te laisse partir.

-Oh merci Blaise, tu es le meilleur." Déclara Harry en se jetant sur lui et en l'embrassant.

Draco leur jeta un regard jaloux puis, impatient, pris Harry dans ses bras et le fit asseoir d'autorité sur ses genoux.

"Et oui, désolé Draco mais bien que nous ne soyons plus fiancés, nous avons un passé commun et certaines habitudes, il va falloir t'y faire." Répondit Blaise pour contrer le regard noir de son ami.

"Ne sois pas jaloux Draco, ne gâche pas notre première journée ensemble.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis rien. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude."

Harry, heureux, l'embrassa pour le remercier.

"Harry, avec Blaise, nous avons réfléchi et on à décider que le mieux était de l'annoncer à ton père alors nous t'avons écrit une petite lettre, tu as juste à la signer, puis nous l'enverrons.

-Ah, montre.

-Tiens" Draco lui donne la lettre et lui demande de signer. Harry refuse sans l'avoir lu alors il ouvre l'enveloppe (« c'est rien, on en refera une autre Draco, tu es vraiment stressé pour rien ») et commence à lire.

A la fin de la lettre, Harry tint la lettre à bout de doigts et de bras et la lettre pris feu.

Draco et Blaise se précipitèrent, autant pour qu'Harry ne soit pas brûlé que pour récupérer le lettre mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. La feuille avait été réduite en cendre.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-écoute Draco, ta lettre était très jolie mais soyons honnête, elle était trop flatteuse et elle transpirait l'admiration pour toi. C'est inimaginable que je puisse envoyer une telle lettre à mon père. Qui plus est, elle ne reflète pas du tout la réalité et mon père sent quand on lui ment. Je vais donc en écrire une moi-même."

Il descendit des genoux de Draco, se saisi d'une plume et de papier et commença à écrire.

"Très cher père,

Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, je vais parfaitement bien. Je sais que vous vous en soucier c'est pourquoi je vous rassure. Je vais très bien mon cher papa.

Blaise est un compagnon très agréable et il prend bien soin de moi. C'est un pur Serpentard et il vous fera honneur s'il monte un jour sur le trône. Je met « s'il » car j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Père, après plusieurs mois de séparation, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais toujours Draco et que je voulais qu'il partage ma vie. Je vous vois déjà vous énerver mais n'y pensez même pas, ma décision est prise. Draco sera mon fiancé. J'aime beaucoup Blaise et je l'estime également mais il ne tiendra jamais dans mon cœur la place qu'a Draco.

Il est venu me voir et m'a supplié de le reprendre, en me jurant qu'il ne me tromperait plus jamais, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal. Vous savez comment je suis père, je lui ai pardonné et je vous écrit cette lettre pour intercéder en sa faveur auprès de vous. Il deviendra votre remplaçant sur le trône au moment venu alors il faut que vous me donniez votre consentement.

Mais je sais que je peut avoir confiance en vous et que vous ferez tout pour me contenter alors je ne m'inquiète pas.

Merci pour tout mon papa chéri.

Votre fils qui vous aime.

Harry

P.S. Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, pour le punir, il fera abstinence jusqu'au mariage. C'est bien trouver non ?"

"Voilà, ça c'est une bonne lettre, je suis sur que père l'appréciera." Il se tourna vers Blaise et Draco qui avait lu derrière son épaule pendant la rédaction de la lettre et les retrouva tous les deux bouches bées.

"Bah quoi ?" Blaise se repris et donna une grande tape dans l'épaule de Draco en lui disant "Et bien, je te souhaite bon courage. Abstinence jusqu'au mariage … en plus, connaissant beau-papa, il va repousser le mariage encore, encore et encore. Tu n'es pas prêt de te soulager mon vieux" puis il monta dans sa chambre dans un grand éclat de rire.

"Quoi ?

-Rien, rien, c'est juste que je ne te savais pas si machiavélique …

-Et bien c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore assez. J'ai tout de même été élevé par mon père, il ne faut pas l'oublier, je suis un vrai Serpentard. Et puis c'est ta punition pour m'avoir trompé. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison. He, ou vas-tu ?

-Moi ? Et bien, dormir.

-Oui mais où ?

-Dans la chambre de Blaise, c'est là qu'est mon lit.

-Tu te moque de moi j'espère.

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi me moquerais-je ?

-Tu es officiellement MON fiancé, il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir dans la chambre d'un autre.

-Désolé de te contredire mais mon fiancé officiel est Blaise et je vais donc dormir avec lui. Je n'enverrais la lettre à mon père que demain, à une heure normale et SI il accepte de te reprendre comme futur gendre, alors dans ce cas, tu redeviendras mon fiancé officiel, mais certainement pas avant …" déclara Harry avant de monter dans sa chambre et laissant un Draco dépité et en manque d'affection sur le canapé.

Lord Voldemort venait de se lever (vers les 9 heures, il a la belle vie mais il à déjà conquit le monde sorcier européen, que demander de plus ?) Et avait eu l'agréable surprise de recevoir une lettre de son cher fils. Quelle bonne surprise, c'était rare que son fils lui écrive … ha, qu'il avait grandi vite et le voilà fiancé et n'ayant plus besoin de lui … ah, les enfants grandissent trop vite, son petit bébé avait déjà quitté le cocon familial …

Il décida de lire la lettre pendant son petit déjeuner. Il s'installa, pris un morceau de croissant et ouvrit sa lettre.

"kof, kof, kof QUOI ? BATARD DE MALFOY ?"

Il s'habilla en vitesse et transplana illico presto à Poudlard.

"DRACO MALFOY ET BLAISE ZABINI SONT DEMANDES DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR, MAINTENANT !!! Et toi aussi chaton s'il te plait" déclara une voie amplifiée dans tout Poudlard. Trois personnes dans le même cours (celui de potion) soupirèrent, se regardèrent et se firent un petit soupir. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'avancèrent vers la porte.

"Je serais vous je me dépêcherais messieurs, le lord n'a pas l'air d'humeur patiente ce soir. Même pour vous chaton !!!" Déclara le professeur Rogue, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Les jeunes gens se hâtèrent et arrivèrent rapidement devant la gargouille qui se déplaça devant eux. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers mais n'ûrent pas non plus à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il pénétrèrent dans la pièce et purent voir un lord bien mal luné attablé au bureau directorial et le directeur, se tenant en retrait, les mains derrière le dos et regardant les jeunes gens. Le lord montra la lettre et déclara :

"Qu'est ce que c'est que CA ?

-Bonjour papa !" Déclara Harry avant de ce jeter sur son père et de lui coller un gros bizoux sur la joue.

"Bonjour mon chéri. Alors, répond à papa, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre. Une blague j'espère.

-Non papa, c'est pour de vrai. Draco est venu et il m'a supplié, il m'a tellement fait pitié que je me suis remis en question et que j'ai décidé de lui pardonner. Je l'aime vraiment et puis j'en ai discuté avec Blaise et il est d'accord, on se sépare en bons termes. Et puis comme notre rupture était entièrement de sa faute, il accepte sans sourciller sa sentence et ne tentera rien avec moi jusqu'au mariage.

-C'est vrai ça?

-Oui mon seigneur." Répondirent Blaise et Draco d'une même voie de peur d'impatienter leur maître.

"Hum, bon, d'accord, puis-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaite, j'accepte. Mais si jamais il te fais encore souffrir, je le tuerais cette fois, foie de Voldemort …

-Oui, et tu auras raison, il l'aura bien mérité.

-Et je le torturerais avant …

-Oui papa, c'est normal.

-Bon … soit heureux !

-Oh, merci mon papa chéri que j'aime." Déclara Harry en embrassant encore son père.

Blaise et Draco poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson puis se regardèrent en souriant.

Draco et Harry vécurent une idylle jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Il y avait bien quelques accroches de temps en temps mais vraiment rien de grave … Harry tint parole et ne laissa pas Draco le toucher (enfin, intiment) avant le mariage. Blaise devint avec le temps leur plus grand ami.

Draco et Harry se marièrent et après 5 ans de vie commune, le lord décida de prendre une retraite bien mériter et de passer sa retraite à faire des voyages dans les caraïbes.

Le règne de Draco fut, comme celui de son beau-père, obscure et meurtrier. Il était un roi cruel sans aucune pitié et qui prenait plaisir à torturer les personnes enlevées. Mais dans l'intimité, avec son époux, il était toujours tendre et passionné. Il le chérissait plus que tout au monde et recevait de la part de son époux bien-aimé une même passion et un même dévouement. Jamais rien ne se mettait entre eux, ni amants, ni conspirateurs, ni politique extérieur (à leur lit) car rien ne les atteignaient. Ils étaient un couple parfait.

De ce couple naquit deux enfants, des jumeaux, des faux jumeaux, qui étaient nés comme ça, de la force de l'amour de leur parent, sans potion, sans sort, sans rien, à part l'amour qui existait entre eux. Ils furent nommés Sophian pour le garçon et Hélène pour la fille.

Sophian avait hérité des cheveux noirs et en bataille de sa "mère" et Hélène elle avait les cheveux blonds presque blanc de son père; mais elle les avaient un peu bouclés ce qui lui allait à merveille. Sophian avait les yeux de son père, gris orage, perçant et brillant, et Hélène eut les yeux de sa mère, deux émeraudes éternellement scintillantes. Mais ils avaient quelque chose en commun, il s'agissait de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait leur front, au même endroit que leur père.

Sophian avait le même caractère que sa "mère" et était naïf et pur. Tout le contraire de sa sœur qui était aussi dure, méchante, cruelle et sadique que son père. Quand Draco en eut marre de régner, il laissa sa place à sa fille, qui était seconder par son mari, Evan Zabini, qui, comme son père, aimait les massacres mais n'était pas très volontaire.

Le caractère fougueux d'Hélène n'a jamais empêché qu'elle adorait son frère et qu'elle prenait soin de lui et de son époux, Rudolphus Rogue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à des caractères opposés qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre. Et le meilleur exemple de cette phrase n'est-il pas leur parent ?

Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que Harry est parvenu à son but. Juste avant de quitter Poudlard, il a eu la grande joie d'entendre Vincent et Grégory lui réciter par cœur les 10 premiers chiffres et les 3 premières lettres de l'alphabet.

alors? qu'en avez vous pensez?


End file.
